Kasera, Nothingness
by Kanna-Hitomi-chan
Summary: The gang has finished the Jewel, and all is going well. They even have a new friend. But how new is she? And is she a friend? R&R (Also posted on AnimeSpiral)
1. Prologue

A/N: I have this story on AnimeSpiral under the name RiverLaithe. I have gotten pretty good reviews for it there, and I've decided that I want it here too. Oh, btw, the prologue (this part) is a spoiler. Read with care.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. Poo.

Kasera, Nothingness

PROLOUGE

The group walked down the hall and saw a shadowy figure at the end.

"Kasera?" Sango called into the darkness.

"Kasera?" Kagome repeated, adding a little more stress to the name.

The figure slowly turned around. The group gasped as one. It was Kanna, but she looked to be of about 18 years old. 

"Kanna! I knew there was something familiar about you!" Inuyasha screamed, wishing they hadn't locked their weapons up.

Kagome stepped forward, looking like she was in a trance. Shippou would have screamed, but Kagome had a look of peace and balance on her face, not like she would have if she were being forced against her will to do anything.

Inuyasha wasn't so observant.

"Kagome! No!" He lurched forward, but before he reached her, Kagome placed her hands together as if praying, and a spiritual shield formed around her, knocking Inuyasha back. She kept the same look of peace and balance on her face the whole time. Sesshomaru would have chuckled at his half-brother being knocked down, but he decided that now was not the time. 

"Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, Myouga, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kouga," she said in typical quiet Kanna-tones, "I am sorry to have betrayed you. Please let me explain. And, before you speak, hanyou, I do not know what has happened to the young miko."


	2. Chapter One: The Jewel is completed Kase...

A/N: It will be about 6 chapters before I get to the place in the story where the prologue is. By the way, if you don't like reading about Miroku, you shouldn't read this story.

Miroku: Lady Kanna-Hitomi, why do you hate me so much?

KH: It's not that I hate you, it's just that…well…it's so much fun to write about you getting hurt. At least not everyone beats you up!

Miroku (mumbling): Yeah, just a hanyou, an angry youkai exterminator, and a miko. Nothing to sweat over.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. Poo.

Kasera, Nothingness

Chapter One: The Jewel is Completed, and Kasera Tells Her Story

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippou, and Kirara are sitting around a campfire. Kagome is looking down into her hands, and Miroku is looking at his right hand. Everyone else is sitting in revered silence.

Inuyasha scoots a little closer to Kagome.

Inuyasha: Um…Kagome…

Kagome looks up at him, a look of closure on her face.

Kagome: Yah, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: I was just wonderin'…um…what are you gonna wish for?

Kagome smiles and holds out her hands, the completed Jewel in them.

Kagome: It's yours, remember? You said from the beginning you were going to use it to become a full youkai.

Inuyasha stares at her, looking clearly stunned.

Inuyasha: Yah, well…about that…

Kagome: Change your mind?

Inuyasha: Yah. I've realized what I become when I'm full demon. And I hate it. And…all of us –

Inuyasha gestures to the group, who don't notice.

Inuyasha: All of us gathered the Jewel shards. We should all make the decision.

Kagome: I agree, Inuyasha. And I'm glad you've matured. I was afraid you'd still be so immature and selfish that you'd still want to use it to become a full youkai.

Inuyasha's face now turns into the usual scowl as he jumps up.

Inuyasha: Immature? Selfish? I ain't ever been either of those you wench! 

Everyone looks up at the hanyou's sudden outburst.

Kagome: Inuyasha, I'm sorry, I –

Kagome is interrupted, because, at that moment, a girl (who looks to be of about 14) walks into the firelight. She is wearing a plain white dress with long sleeves that comes down to her feet, and she has black hair that comes down to her knees.

Kagome: Erm…hi?

Girl: Hello, sorry, I know this is unexpected, but –

Inuyasha: Who the hell are you?

Kagome: Inuyasha! Don't be so rude. Now, I'll ask a bit more politely. What is your name?

Girl: I'm Ka– um, Kasera.

Kagome: And why exactly are you here?

Kasera teardrops.

Kasera: Well, I really don't know. You see, I fell asleep not long ago…that is, I suppose it wasn't long ago, and I just woke up, about half a mile from here. When I woke up, I saw firelight, and walked towards it, so here I am.

Kagome smiles and pats the ground next to her.

Kagome: Sit down, please; we were just about to send the boys out for food.

Kasera: Thank you.

Kasera sits down beside Kagome.

Kagome: It's no problem at all, really. So, where are you from? 

Kasera looks down at the ground.

Kasera: Well, that's sort of the problem. See, the thing is…

Kasera takes a deep breath and looks up at the miko.

Kasera: The thing is, I really don't remember. All I remember is that I fell asleep, and something about a big battle. I have no clue of who I am, and my name, Kasera, well, I just sort of said the first thing that came to mind. 

Kagome smiles reassuringly at Kasera. 

Kagome: Well, you're welcome to travel with us until we reach the village we're headed to, if it's OK with everyone else.

Kagome looks up at everyone to see what they think.

Sango: We're a bit of a mismatched group, but if you don't mind traveling with a hanyou, a youkai, a miko, a youkai exterminator, and a perverted monk, I see no reason why we should object to your companionship.

Miroku gets up, walks to Kasera, and takes her hand (we all know what's coming, right?).

Miroku: Lady Kasera, will you bear my –

Everyone except Miroku and Kasera teardrops.

(A/N: Yes, they've completed the Jewel and still, Miroku and Sango are too blind to see what they have together. Pathetic!)

Before the monk can finish, he has two lumps on his head and two angry girls standing at his sides.

Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha all speak at once.

Sango (under her breath): Hentai.

Kagome (under her breath): It happens whenever he meets a new female, and I still can't believe him.

Inuyasha: Stupid monk!

Kasera simply stands there, not knowing what to say.

Kagome: You'll have to excuse Miroku. He does that to all the girls he sees.

Sango: Don't excuse him! The hentai has no right to ask every girl in sight to bear his child!

Miroku: Dear Sango, I had no idea that you had such feelings for me as to be jealous!

Another lump (courtesy of Sango's ridiculously large boomerang) appears on Miroku's head.

Sango: I am not jealous you stupid hentai! It is just annoying that you insist on asking every woman to bear your child!

Miroku: Why does it bother you? When I asked you, you refused. I don't see why you should try to keep anyone else from bearing my child unless you want to do it yourself.

Sango glares at Miroku and stomps off into the woods.

Sango: I'm going to get food.

A/N: I have five chapters typed up right now, and those five are posted at AnimeSpiral. The sixth should be posted by tomorrow. I will be posting once about every other day on here until I have everything that I have typed up posted. 


	3. Chapter Two: Inuyasha's Suspicions

A/N: I know I had promised to have this chapter posted before now, I'm really sorry! I've been playing Furcadia a lot lately. BTW, if you play Furcadia, look for me. My name on there is 'Kanna, Mistress of the Wind'. I'm usually in Inuyasha dreams, of course! Chapter Two: Inuyasha's Suspicions 

It is later that night, after dinner. Everyone appears to be asleep, except for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: (There's something familiar about that girl, but what is it? I just can't pinpoint it. Her scent is completely new, yet it's got a hint of something familiar in it. Dammit! What is it? I don't know where I remember it from. It ain't good, I know that. She smells human enough, but there's something…not human about her. It smells kind of like youkai, but not like youkai. So many different scents. Maybe I should tell Kagome. Yah, that's it, she'll know.)

At this thought, the hanyou jumps down from his branch in the tree he's sitting in and silently walks to Kagome's sleeping bag, which is coincidentally right next to Inuyasha's branch, where he could, coincidentally, keep watch over her while she slept (hmm…wonder how that happened?). He tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

Inuyasha (whispering): Kagome…Kagome…wake up.

Kagome turns over.

Kagome (mumbling in her sleep): But mama, I have to go to the Feudal Era today…I can't help Grandpa purify the shrine…

Inuyasha (still whispering): Kagome! It's me! Inuyasha! Wake up, we need to talk!

Kagome slowly opens her eyes to see Inuyasha hanging his face over her with his hand not quite exactly on her shoulder.

Kagome: Inuyasha! What are you doing?

Inuyasha looks down at his hand and realizes how close it is to a…erm…'private' area of Kagome's. He quickly jerks his hand up and gets back to the reason he woke her up.

Inuyasha: Kagome, I need to talk to you about Kasera.

Kagome: Inuyasha, it must be about eleven at night, and we'll have to get up at dawn if we want to reach the village by tomorrow night.

Inuyasha: Wench, this can't wait! C'mon, just a quick walk to the nearest clearing, I already looked, it ain't that far. You can ride on my back. We really need to talk about her!

Kagome: Fine! I swear, you are the most stubborn person I have ever –

Inuyasha: Yah, yah, I know.

Inuyasha turns around and crouches down and Kagome hops up on his back. He quickly runs to a clearing and crouches back down so she can get off. After she hops off, he turns to her.

Inuyasha: Kagome, there's something strange about Kasera.

Kagome: You're too suspicious, Inuyasha. I don't sense any evil around her. 

Inuyasha: Maybe your senses are off! There's something…I dunno…familiar about her, but I don't know from where. Something kind of like death, but nothing like it at the same time. She smells like everything. She's got a lot of names, Kagome. I don't know her true name, but it ain't Kasera. She ain't normal, Kagome!

Kagome stares into his eyes as he says all of this, and sees true concern in his eyes. She places on hand on his arm.

Kagome: OK, Inuyasha, we'll talk to Kaede when we get to the village, OK? I promise to keep an eye out for her, OK?  
Inuyasha: So you believe me?

Kagome: Yes, Inuyasha. Now, let's get back to camp and get some sleep, OK?

Sango: Inuyasha! I think Kirara is getting tired! Any chances of stopping any time soon?

Inuyasha: I guess we can stop as soon as we get to a good spot, but only for a few minutes! We have to get to Kaede as soon as possible.

The group is running/flying/riding in their usual formation, with the exception that Kagome is riding on Inuyasha's back and Kasera is riding Kagome's bike, and instead of Shippou being in the basket on the bike, he clinging to Inuyasha's shoulder. 

Shippou: Why are you in such a hurry, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: We just gotta talk to Kaede about Ka– the Jewel, ya little runt!

They arrive at a clearing in the forest and settle down for a few minutes. After just enough time for Kagome to pass out snacks and everyone to gulp them down, Inuyasha announces that it is time to go. This continues with only two more breaks until it is nearly nightfall, when they finally reach the village. 

Inuyasha: Shippou, get off my shoulder. Kagome, you stay, we're gonna go talk to Kaede-baabaa. Sango, show Kasera around and take her to the hot springs. If she's like you and Kagome, she'll want to bathe.

With these hurried orders, Inuyasha runs off to Kaede's hut and bursts in.

Kaede: Inuyasha, Kagome, ye were gone for quite a while, weren't ye?

Inuyasha: Yah, yah, old woman. We got a lot to talk to you about.

Kaede: Do ye now? Well, Inuyasha, I think it would be wise to let Lady Kagome off of your back, first, so that she may sit down.

Inuyasha: Oh, yah.

Inuyasha crouches down and lets Kagome off. Then, without waiting for her to sit or anything, he launches into the story of them completing the Jewel and of Kasera.

Kaede: So, Inuyasha. Tell me what Kasera's scent is like again.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kaede all seated around the fire in Kaede's hut. Inuyasha takes a deep breath.

Inuyasha: Her scent smells like death, but completely unlike it at the same time. She smells like everything, and there's something about her scent that is familiar, a lot about it, actually, but I can't place it.

Kaede: She smells of everything? This is indeed odd. And you say you sense that she has many names? She who has many names, has no name, and therefore does not exist. She, who is everything, is nothing. Lady Kagome, please fetch me Kasera."

A/N: How was that? Remember! The review button is YOUR FRIEND!


	4. Kasera's Dream

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been lazy and busy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. Poo.

Chapter Three: Kasera's Dream

Kagome nods and runs out of the hut to search for Kasera. She goes to the hot springs first, remembering that Inuyasha told Sango to take Kasera there. When she arrives right outside of the hot springs, she shouts for the two of them.

Kagome: Kasera-chan! Sango-san!

Sango's voice (off screen): Yes, Kagome-sama?

Kagome: Kaede wants to talk to Kasera!

Sango's voice (off screen): We'll be there in just a minute!

We now see them sleeping in Kaede's hut. Sango, Kagome, and Kasera are lying on mats on the floor (Miroku on the far side of the room with a large lump on his head) and Inuyasha conveniently positioned against a wall so that he is close to Kagome and can keep watch over her. 

Inuyasha's ears twitch slightly, as he is making sure that everyone is asleep. Once he is sure that they are, he silently creeps over to Kagome.

Inuyasha (whispering): Kagome…Kagome…Kagome!

Kagome sits up (quite suddenly) and her head whacks into Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha (as quietly as he can when he is angry, which, as you all know, isn't very quietly. But everyone had a hard day traveling, so they don't wake up. Ahh, the effects of Inuyasha pushing you to the brink -_-): Stupid wench! I just wanna talk! You don't have to hurt me!

Kagome, looking thoroughly peeved, was tempted to osuwari him.

Kagome (same blah, blah, blah, stuff I put for how Inuyasha was talking): Inuyasha, what is it now? I am trying to sleep!

Inuyasha: We need to talk. That old woman won't tell me what she found out from Kasera, and I need to know. You were in there, so come on! Tell me!

Kagome stares at Inuyasha. She gets up, grabs Inuyasha by the wrist, and drags him out of the hut, muttering under her breath (probably Inuyasha-like words). When they are far enough away that they won't get be heard, she turns around and stares peevedly at him (yes, I know peevedly is not a word, but I couldn't think of another way to describe it. So there!).

Kagome: Start talking, Inuyasha. I have a test in two days. I didn't bring my books. I need to get home early tomorrow so I can study.

Inuyasha: You're still worried about tests?!? You stupid wench! Once word gets out that we've got the whole Shikon Jewel, we're gonna have every youkai in Japan after us! Doesn't that worry you?!?

Kagome: Inuyasha, I don't want to talk about this. You wanted to talk about Kasera. Let's talk about Kasera.

Kagome plops down in the grass and Inuyasha sits in front of her.

Inuyasha: What did Kaede find out in there?

Kagome: She didn't find out anything. Kasera has no clue about anything that's happened in her past.

Inuyasha: Can't Kaede do anything to find out about her past?

Kagome: She tried. She scryed, she chanted, she did everything.

They both sit there, thinking.

Meanwhile, Kasera is dreaming:

Kasera and a woman are walking down a path in a forest. Kasera has a solemn look on her face, and is holding a mirror. The woman beside her has black hair pulled into a bun. She is holding a fan, and has green dangling earrings on (I don't know how to describe them).

Woman: I don't want to harm the hanyou and his mismatched pack.

Kasera: It doesn't matter, younger sister. Naraku has control over us. Our free will is limited. You will kill the wolf pack, all except the leader. I will steal the young girl's soul, the one who is infatuated with the houshi. Once I have forced her to kill the houshi, I will steal the soul of the miko. The wolf tribe leader will kill off the youkai exterminator and the hanyou. If he fails to kill the hanyou, I will force the young miko to kill him. He will not fight back.

Woman: I only wish to be free. Will we ever be free?

Kasera: Sister, you wish to be free, for you are the wind, it is your place. But…as for me…I have no place. If Naraku is ever defeated, which is doubtful once this group has died, I do not know what will become of me. You will become a bird, one with the wind. I have seen it in my mirror. But my future is unforetold, sister. I am nothingness. Perhaps…if he is defeated…I will fade into nonexistence.

The woman turns to her sister with an appalled look on her face.

Woman: No, you won't. It cannot happen. 

Kasera looks up at her sister, with a look of slight pity on her face.

Kasera: I haven't a soul. We are opposites, Sister. Your soul is in everything. My soul is in nothing, not even me. I am only feeding off of Naraku. Even a youkai must have a soul.

With that, Kasera turns and continues walking. 


End file.
